<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover by Spaceprincealenko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123846">Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko'>Spaceprincealenko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be considered a sequel to ticklish, takes place during that same shore leave, Kaidan and Shepard spend a night watching movies together in bed that ends in them discussing their relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts">crqstalite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily and Kaidan sat cuddled up in his bed, an old vid playing on the screen, much unlike her boyfriend who was beginning to fall asleep, she was watching intently. Their taste in vids were vastly different, something they had discovered today, Kaidan liked those weird psychological horror vids she found too long and too scary and she liked cheesy rom coms, some were good, others like the one on the screen right now put Kaidan right to sleep. </p><p>She watched the couple in the movie enjoy their date, like every one of these the date was just a montage of them laughing and acting like they were in love while whatever pop song was popular at the time played in the background. Lily knew the lyrics to all of them but the only one who knew that was her shower head when she sang to it every morning and as a result Kaidan was probably in on her secret, not that he’s said anything about her shower acapella, he was smart, she liked that in a man.</p><p>"Hey babe." </p><p>"Yeah?" Kaidan replied, eyes still closed. </p><p>"How come we never went on dates?" She asked, pointing at the screen.</p><p>Kaidan lifted his head up "Lil we've gone on plenty of dates." </p><p>"Yeah, now we have, but we kinda went straight from hating each other to dating."</p><p>Kaidan pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head "I didn't hate you." </p><p>"Fine maybe hate was strong but we didn't do any of that fun dating stuff." She pouted "we had a screaming match, slept together and then poof!" She looked up at him, "we're magically a couple." </p><p>Kaidan chuckled at her dramatics and sat further up, his back resting against the headboard. "Well would you have said yes if I did ask?" </p><p>Lily thought about it, she wanted to say she would’ve but in actuality that probably wouldn't have been the case. "I don't know…"</p><p>"Be honest." Kaidan told her. </p><p>Lily chewed the inside of her lip, much like Kaidan often did when he had a headache. "No…" she lowered her head, it's not that answer she wanted to give but it was the truth and relationships were all about honesty. </p><p>"Hey, look at me." He spoke softly, his hand rubbing her arm gently. Lily slowly raised her head to look at him, more hurt than he was by her admission. "I love you." He said, gently stroking her freckled cheek and she leaned into his touch.</p><p>"I love you too." They smiled as their lips came together in a gentle kiss. Kaidan could be hurt but it wouldn't do him any good, he knew why that was her answer and he couldn't blame her for it. <br/>Love is a scary thing, a beautiful thing too but when you've already been hurt it was hard to see the beauty, Lily knew that better than anyone and that's why she had locked herself away, keeping as many people out as she could, Kaidan was the only one who knew the code and it was slow at first but eventually she let him in and he didn't plan on ever leaving. </p><p>Kaidan gently pushed her back on the bed, their lips never separating as he climbed on top of her, Lily wrapping her slender arms around his neck, pulling him closer, the movie still playing behind them but they couldn't be bothered to turn it off. </p><p>It's not like either of them were in the mood, no and Kaidan was too tired anyway, they just wanted the closeness. </p><p>Kaidan ran his calloused hands down her legs, intentionally brushing his fingers against the soles of her feet, making her twitch in response "Asshole." She giggled, Kaidan smiling as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Lily ran her hands up and down his back, gently applying pressure to the amp port at the base of his neck, earning a throaty moan from him as he moved his lips to her shoulder and her fingers into his thick, curly black hair that she loved so much. </p><p>"I love you." He murmured against her skin as he placed gentle kisses along her shoulder, his eyelids growing heavy the more she played with his hair. </p><p>Lily kissed his head “Mmmm I know, I love you too.” Those were words she never thought she’d say again, she didn’t want to say them again. Why Kaidan didn’t give up after their argument at Flux or when she blew up at him after Virmire, she didn’t know but she was glad he stayed. They hadn’t known each other for long, only a few months but she already loved him so much “We’re meeting your parents tomorrow right?” she asked a half asleep Kaidan.</p><p>He nodded “Mmmhmmm…” </p><p>She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of the cologne he put on when they went out earlier in the day, it had all but worn off now.  “Do you think they’ll like me?” </p><p>“Of course they will, mom is really excited.” </p><p>“Aww and here I wanted a scary mother in law.” She joked.</p><p>Kaidan chuckled, lifting his head up to look at her “Mother in law huh?” </p><p>Lily shrugged, smiling up at him “I'm a serious relationship kind of girl, Alenko.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he kissed her hand “i’ll have to keep that in mind then.” he winked and she rolled her eyes at him, a smile still plastered on her face. </p><p>“You better, but if you forget I'll be sure to remind you.” she told him, quickly kissing his nose.</p><p>Kaidan rolled them over so she was on top “Oh trust me Lils, I won’t forget.” how could he forget? Waking up with her every morning made him happier than he could put into words, every moment he spent with her made him fall even further in love, more than he thought was possible, marrying her, being with her for the rest of his life sounded like a dream come true but with the reaper threat...everything was uncertain, so much so that imagining a future together was like chasing a pipe dream, he could lose her at any moment and he wasn’t oblivious to the fact he could die too, it didn’t scare him, he’d easily give his life for her, a galaxy without Lily in it was more painful than anything the reapers could dish out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>